Million Dollar Playboy
by FIELD. OF. KLAINE21
Summary: Naruto is the cute little submissive who has finally found his dominant, Sasuke Uchiha. Despite Naruto's persistence and love for the raven Sasuke refuses to acknowledge the fact they are life mates. Will Sasuke's constant cheating affect their relationship, and what will happen after something tragic happens to the blonde submissive? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

F.O. D21: Okay hello my lovely readers, I know this is a new story but I've been working hard with my co-writer BenjyLovesCloud to make this story. We hope you like it! R&R, it inspires us!

I don't own any of these characters and a warning this is a SasuNaru and a l little bit of Kyuubi x Naruto(incest) Yaoi, Incest, heat seson and slight humiliation. And for fucks sake, if you don't like any of this do not read! Flames wil be used to make s'more!

Naruto hummed happily as hi cousin Gaara walked beside him. His fox ears twitched around on his head and his tail swished back and forth.

" Ne, Gaara guess what?!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled the red head along.

"What Naruto?" Gaara asked, if he had eyebrows they would had been raised.

"I think the new school will have my mate." The blonde said.

"What makes you think that?" The red heads own red wolf ears twitching.

"Just a feeling, you know like when you have a feeling in your gut that something huge is going to happen but you don't know what."

"Hmm..are you sure it's not that you're just hungry?"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled indignantly as he ran after his cousin, who snickered.

Sasuke sat under a tree trying to calm his damn hormones. He could feel that his heat season was coming on and rut season was going on full swing.

"Fuck, I really need to fuck someone! I need to rut so bad right now, damn it! Ugh!" He growled as he felt his jeans tighten.

Sasuke's hormones was so out of control that a lady literally grabbed her child and ran after seeing the hard boner the Uchiha was sporting in a park. See the Uchiha had never mated for life; he would usually fuck anyone with a hole.

"Fuck I'm rut going to rut the first submissive that I see!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey!" A blonde fox demon cried as he ran after a red-haired fox demon.

Naruto laughed as he ran after Gaara, the red-head laughing just as loud. Just as Naruto was about to catch the red-head Gaara ran to the side. Naruto yelped as he tripped and rolled across the ground until he landed against a hard chest. The moment his body touched the others a flash of heat and electricity went down his spine. Sitting up on all fours Naruto pressed his face into the hard arousal of the dominant ale. Nuzzling it he whimpered and gripped the male's leg.

"My mate" he whimpered.

Sasuke gasped as he felt the blonde fox nuzzle him affectionately. The blonde fox was so darn cute.' Hmm he seems to think I'm his mate, hah I'll fuck him and then toss him.' Sasuke thought snidely.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde furry angel and shoved the boys face further into his crotch while smirking.

Suddenly a red-haired demon fox with blue eyes and feminine body pulled Naruto away.

"Otouto! What the hell!? Slow down kit!"

Naruto whined as he was pulled away from the raven, his body wanting to be close to his other half. Why was he being denied?!

"Kyuuubi onii-chan let me go, he's my mate!" Naruto whined as he thrashed about in the older fox demons grip.

Gaara shook his head as he walked up to the the two, he eyed the raven, still on the ground then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto how is this guy your mate? You don't even know him!" Gaara exclaimed.

"He caused my early heat season" Naruto replied.

Sasuke smirked, he didn't know this kid but damn he was cute! The boy was so submissive, so eager and desperate to be around him Sasuke felt so in control.

"Stand up let me see you" Sasuke commanded. 'This kid would be a good fuck and that's exactly what he needed.

Suddenly the blonde was jerked away into the red haired foxes arms.

"You-You fat ugly stupid wolf! You stay away from my baby brother! Or I'll neuter you myself!" Kyuubi yelled trying to hold onto the horny little blonde.

Sasuke smirked at the older vixen.

"Me? Fat, ugly, and stupid? Surely you aren't referring to me, now how about you give me the cute blonde, I promise to return him thoroughly fucked and satisfied."

Naruto whined pitifully and ran to the raven where he lowered his ears in submission.

He would make the purrrrrfect mate-wit mate? No sasuke meant one night stand but now the blonde was ready to be taken by anyone and the Uchiha wouldn't have it! He wanted to steal the blonde's innocence and crush the sweet little heart the blonde creature possessed.

Kyuubi growled " Naruto we need to get to class or else Papa will murder us, Gaara grab him, I'm going to call Deidara and Sasori to come pick us up and bring Naru-chns shots with them."

Many submissive took shots to prevent the release of pheromones if they were unmated.

Gaara sighed a she ran forward and grabbed Naruto who whined in protest.

"Gaara-nii no my mate!" Naruto cried.

Gaara just sent a death glare to the raven before hauling his cousin away. Little did any of them know, there would be many more encounters between the two families at their new high school.

BenjyLovesCloud: Our first fanfic together, I think this calls for a major celebration. Don't you think FOD21-chan?

Sasuke: Me+Naruto+bed=Massive Celebration.

F. O. D21: Benji-chan this calls for a majior celebration to kick off the new story!

Naruto: Hey wait, don't I get some say in this?!

FOD+Benjy: Haha..no

FOD: Be good kit and join Sasuke in his room.

Naruto: I'm doomed

Hey thanks for reading everybody R&R, it inspires us. See you all agai soon

Benjy and FOD21 out!


	2. Will you be my mate?

Naruto whined pitifully as he trudged beside Kyuubi and Gaara, the two teens standing like bodyguards. "Oh Naruto don't be like that, we were only trying to help you." Gaara sighed. Naruto looked at him before looking back down. Gaara sighed as they came to the hallways where Kyuubi would have to go to his class. "Bye Kyu" Naruto mumbled.

The fox demon ruffled Naruto's hair before jogging off to class. "Now Naruto, we're in different classes so be good." Gaara said as he hugged his cousin before going into his classroom.

Naruto sighed as he crossed the hall to his own, gripping the door he wished his mate were here to comfort him since his stomach was doing flips. Squeezing his eyes he opened the door and stepped inside, upon entering his mates scent filled his nose. Looking up Naruto purred upon seeing said raven sitting at the back of the class. Several hungry looking wolves and fox stared at the blonde with lust but he was oblivious at seeing his mate. Sasuke felt a pair of eyes on up he noticed the blonde fox from earlier looking at him shyly. His scent was masked due to the shot's he had taken. Sasuke smirked. Having such a good little blonde slut for dinner sounded extremely good.

"Sasuke-kunnnnn!" A pink rabbit demon screeched as she sat next to him, her scent was thick as she didn't take medical shots to reduce her heat. It made Sasuke gag Naruto was about to run over to his mate when a pink bunny latched onto his arm.

'Oh, his names Sasuke hot name.' Naruto thought. While thinking the pink bunny had managed to snatch the ravens hand and place it on her chest, whimpering Naruto stood where he was, unsure of what to do. Although he had taken his shots he felt a large need for Sasuke to touch him. Despite the shots heat and the smell of arousal began to flow off him as he stared at the raven who's hand was being manipulated by the bunny. Sasuke smelling the delicious scent smirked and leaned and tapped the desk in front of him, gesturing for Naruto to sit down. He pulled his hand away from the Rabbit's chest. The blonde shyly sat in front of him causing Sasuke to smirk.

The raven slid his hand under his desk touching the little blondes butt through the holes of the chair. Suddenly Sasuke pulled his hand away and scribbled on a piece of paper and slid the note to the blonde in front of him. 'Should I finger fuck you my angel? moan for me' Naruto read the note and immediately heat pooled in his lower regions. Whimpering Naruto unconsciously pushed his ass back towards Sasuke. His tail shifted and his ears went down in submission. Moan he looked at Sasuke with need as his tail twitched. Other male foxes and wolves in the room were about ready to jump the uke. They could smell the blondes heavy arousal and were ready to bend him over a desk and fuck him. Naruto stared at the note again and whimpered as he thought of it, those long fingers pushing and stretching his wet hole.

Sakura was fuming as she smelt Naruto's arousal, Sasuke was hers! Sasukr smirked. He smelt the boys virginity, he could tell that all the unmated demons wanted to claim the blonde. Sasuke smirked and slid his hand down the boys pants and discreetly tapped the little rosebud causing the slick hole to open up as his long slender finger slid up the tight hole. Unmated demons were getting aroused in the class as the slick noises of someone getting fingered was heard. Of course no one could see that it was Sasuke. The raven slammed his fingers hard up the tight hole watching the blonde writhe and moan on his seat. Damn the boy was so wet.

"Look I know that heat season is coming up but can you all have the decency to take your rut and heat shots? I seriously don't need people sexually aroused in my class!" Kakashi gave a cheerful smile and Sasuke smirked at his Uncle. Naruto panted as he gripped the desk, his legs felt like jelly and his ass felt amazing. Moan despite the teachers presence he pushed back on Sasuke's fingers and ground his hips downwards.

Shuddering Naruto felt his hole slicken further, wanting something larger. "Ahn, S-Sasuke" Naruto mumbled as the raven continued to abuse his prostate. Being a submissive Naruto's legs unconsciously spread under his desk.

Sakura saw this and tch's as she sat beside Sasuke. "Sasssukeee-kun, no, do that to me not him!" she whined as Naruto ground back on Sasuke's fingers. The little blonde was grinding on Sasuke. The raven smirked and whispered to the Pink Rabbit "Later" indicating that he will sate his needs with her later.

Sasuke could here the blondes moan 'So delicious' and the hole was so wet and slick that Sasuke could imagine being inside it, but not yet, teasing the blonde will be fun. Sasuke slid his fingers out the blondes hole and out of his pants. Naruto whined as his hole clenched, trying to find that delicious pleasure again. Whimpering Naruto looked at Sasuke with need as he scribbled a quick note with shaky hands. 'Why'd you stop!? Please it felt good, don't stop my mate' Naruto wrote and tossed it to the raven. His need was still high and with Sasuke not fingering him anymore he began to slowly grind on the edge of his chair.

Adjusting so he rested on the side edge of the chair he pushed his hips down and moaned quietly as he humped the chair. A nearby dog boy named Kiba could smell the foxes arousal and wanted to mount the blonde and rut hi until he knotted. He could see Naruto humping the chair, and he knew the fox was his next target. Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde writhe on his chair. He loved the fact that he could make anyone h0rny so easily. The blonde looked so fuckable, too bad he couldn't fuck the boy in class. 'No problem I can still toy with his emotions' Sasuke leaned forward and whispered so softly that only Naruto could hear.

"Do you like when I finger fuck you angel?" Naruto squirmed as Sasuke's sensual voice made him grind harder on the chair. Panting quietly he said, "Good, f-feels good" Writhing as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his neck. Moaning quietly he couldn't help it and came from the stimulation. His head lolled back to look at Sasuke with hazy eyes. Sakura scoffed at the blonde boy as she leaned forward to say in his ear.

"You're such a slut, coming in your pants during class because Sasuke-kun, fingered you. Sasuke likes me not you, he may fuck guys but he's not a fag" she hissed. Naruto turned to her and bared his small fangs.

"Bitch shut up he's my mate and some pink haired bimbo like you is just a slut who'll spread their legs for anyone during heat and not!" he yelled. Sakura stood and growled at the blonde who also stood and his tail bristled. "Oh bitch fight!" someone yelled Sasuke smirked at his accomplishment. He leaned back ready to watch the two bitch fight over him. "You just jealous because I know Sasuke for longer!" Sakura growled. "Okay class calm down" Kakashi ordered yet the class payed no attention to him 'Awww what the hell, this fight is exciting anyway' Kakashi sat down to watch them. Sasuke smirked,

"hmmm how about the Bitch who wins gets to suck my hard . dripping . cock" Sasuke's voice was thick and lustful. Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke in lust as they turned back to each other.

Naruto who was still distracted with Sasuke didn't see as Sakura launched herself at him. Growling Sakura scratched at Naruto's face, leaving a scratch on his cheek. "Aw hell no bitch!" Naruto yelled as they scratched at each other. Just as Naruto had been pushed into a desk Gaara came running into the room. "Naruto!" Gaara yells and runs to stand in front of his cousin. "Gaara get out of the way!" Naruto yelled as the red head held him down. "No, your arousal I can smell in my own class, you need your shot!" Gaara yelled as he brought one from his pocket. Sakura snickered as she came to sit on Sasuke's lap.

"My win" she says and kisses the raven. Naruto whined as painful heat spread through him before Gaara gave him the shot. "Bitch, stay away from Sasuke" Sakura growled smirking. The blonde was whimpering so sad that his mate was accepting the kiss. Sasuke smirked into the kiss before nudging the pink rabbit under his desk, He removed his dripping cock from his pants almost presenting it to the stupid bunny. Hard Suckling noises could be heard from under the wolves desk. Kakashi sighed and continued his lesson. Naruto whimpered tears running down his cheeks. Naruto was crying as he stared at the pink head bobbing up and down on the long hard shaft of his mate. Naruto could see the dripping head and his backside slickened as he wished for it to be in him. Gaara stared at his cousin, he couldn't understand why the shot wasn't working. He could smell Naruto's wetness and he was perplexed. Naruto whined as the musky scent of Sasuke's arousal reached his nose. Crying his nipples began to harden and his backside slicken. The harder Sakura sucked the more aroused Naruto was, and the more he wanted Sasuke's touch. His nipples harden to a point where they could be seen through his t-shirt, his pants also became uncomfortable as he thrashed and writhed on the floor.

"Mr Sabaku I think you should get Naruto out of here, his heat is out of control, take him to his brother, I'll give you a note for being late, I think you should all take your sibling home, Ill call your uncle and let him know okay?" Kakashi asked. The Sabaku-Namikaze family consisted of, Minato Namikaze, his two sons Naruto and Kyuubi Namikaze, Deidara Namikaze, who was Minato's nephew, and Sasori and Gaara Sabaku who was Minato's dead wife's nephews. Deidara and Sasori were mates and shared the same room in the Namikaze home. Gaara nodded and collected his sexually ar0used mate in his arms and carried him out. Naruto cried as he was carried further and further away from Sasuke. Whining he laid his head against Gaara's chest. "Naruto what was that?" Gaara asked as they walked to Kyuubi's class. "W-When s-she was sucking him, m-my body hurt, i-it hurts G-Gaara-nii. Naruto sobbed. Gaara looked at his cousin in sadness as he opened the door to his brothers room. "Oh, Mr. Sabaku how can we help you?" Sensei Neji asked, looking up from his lecture. "Um, Kyuubi, we need to take Naruto home" Gaara said as Naruto sobbed into his chest.

"W-Why does he not believe I-I'm his mate, i-it hurts when h-he p-plays with others. H-He my mate!" Naruto sobbed. Gaara sighed and clutched Naruto tighter "I know baby, don't worry, everything will be fine" Kyuubi ran over to his baby brother and felt his temperature,

"It's his first heat so its pretty bad, Dad's first heat was just as bad, get him to the car and Ill go find Deidara and Sasori-nii to meet us at the car" Neji stared lustfully at Gaara but handed Gaara an early-leave card. After driving home the teens realized that their "Dad" wasn't home so Kyuubi took Naruto to his bedroom to get some rest. Naruto was whimpering as his heat spiked and went down making it hard to concentrate. Looking at Kyuubi he grabbed his brothers collar and pulled him down to rest on his own body. Moaning as Kuubi's skin touched his Naruto arched his back up to meet his older brother. "K-Kyuu help me, p-please p-please it hurts so much." Naruto cried as he flipped the boys position and sat on top of him. Whining Naruto began to frantically hump his older brother, his hands teasing his own chest as he whined pitifully. "Onii-chan p-please help me, ahn fuck me I need a cock!" Naruto cried despretly.

Kyuubi gasped. This was so weird, he was a submissive himself "Ahh Otouto-chan you need to get some rest, I'll get Dei-chan to bring some soup up for you later okay?" The red-haired fox tried pulling his brother of him to get out of the door "Naru s-stop ah fuck, you just need a cold shower!"

"No! Onii-chan p-please it h-hurts, I need a cock in me, p-please I want it!" Naruto pleaded as he pawed at Kyuubi's pants. Pulling off his belt Naruto removed the other from his pants and before the other could stop him, the blonde sat down on his brother. M0aning Naruto felt his brother pulsing inside him as he rose and feel. It was slightly awkward since submissive usually didn't have sex, but Naruto was to h0rny and to far gone to care. "O-Onii-chan ahn! good so good!" Naruto m0aned. Kyuubi gasped at the tight heat. He grabbed his little brothers heat and slammed balls deep, his cock making a messy sound as it pounded upwards into the slick hole.

"Ahh baby bro, dont hate me p-please" He grunted as he slammed harder and harder abusing the heated prostrate. Naruto m0aned loudly and threw his head back as he slammed his hips down to meet his brothers thrusts up. "Aniki ahn oh! h-harder ah! You're cock feels so g-good oni-chan oh!" Naruto cried as he came all over himself. Groaning Naruto continued to rise and fall wanting his brothers cum in him. Kyuubi continued pounding upwards as he felt his little brothers arousal forming again 'Damn this kid is h0rny' he moaned like a fox-in-heat when his little brother twisted around his c*0ck and dropped on his hard pole. Naruto mewled and m0aned as he rose and feel on his brothers hard cock.

Throwing his head back Naruto m0aned as his brother pounded into him. "Ahn! O-Onii-chan ah oh!" Naruto moaned. Writhing sensually Naruto clenched around his brothers as he cried out and came again. Pulling off his brother Naruto went down and engulfed Kyuubi in his mouth. Sucking Naruto rubbed the parts he couldn't reach. "Onii-chan I-I want your milk" Naruto moaned as his tail twitched and his ears fell as he submitted to his brother. "Oh baby bro thats so fucking hot! Suck hard and Nii-sama will feed you" Kyuubi groaned as his littlest brother sucked hard on his fleshy red leaking knob while licking harsly at the tight slitted cock.

Kyuubi thrusted into the hungry eager drooling mouth before exploding thick ropes down his brothers throat. Naruto moaned hotly as he tried to swallow all of his brothers thick c*m. Soon his belly felt full but his brother was still coming, popping off his brother Naruto basked in the bliss as his brother finished on his face. Whimpering Naruto ran his finger over his face and brought it to his mouth. Licking and sucking on the finger he took some of the thick cum and rubbed it on his nipple, moaning as the feeling made them harden. Whining Naruto turned away from his brother and stuck three fingers in his wide spread wet entrance. M0aning he pulled them apart to show his insides to hisbrother. "Onii-chan my boy pussy is hungry, it wants milk too." Naruto purred as his tail lifted and he spred his legs. "Mount me onii-chan, make me know you're the dominant" Naruto m0aned. Oh god, was I this horny at his age?' Kyuubi shuddered in exicitement, he always wabted to be a dominant since he was a kid.

It wasnt very common but some times two ukes that love each other and two seme's would love each other would mate. The older brother mounted his little brother and slammed into the tighted hole. The hole was now battered and abused like a sIutty cunt. "Oh fuck do you like that huh baby? Do you want to be filled with your brothers hot cumm? "

"Ahn onii-chan! yes oh! I want your big cock to fill me with cumm ah! Stuff me full of it until I look pregnant!" Naruto whined as he dropped his chest to the bed so his brother had better acess to his obscenly stretched hole. "Oh! onii-chan ahn.. ! Good so good onii-chan! Your big dick feels so good!" Naruto m0aned as he pushed his hips back. His a$s spasmed as he tried to clench his stretched and slickened walls to milk his brother for his thick cumm. "Onii-chan ahn! Please I want your cumm, want it so bad please my boy pussy is so slutty and hungry!" Naruto m0aned as he tried to clench with his slickened walls.

"Oh fuck Naruto, who t-taught y...you such bad words?"Kyuubi grunted as he rutted against his little brother trying to relieve his little brothers pain, but he couldnt believe his baby bro had such a filthy mouth. Kyuubi mewled and slammed hard before releasing thick hot cummm in his blondes butt "Ahhhh" he moaned and fell on top of Naruto. Naruto mewled as his bowls were filled with warmth abd he watched in fasinaction that his stomach began to expand.

"Thank onii-chan" Naruto mumbled and kissed his broters cheek. Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Kyuubi, is Naruto okay his heat spiked for a minute there?" Gaara called through the door. Kyuubi awkwardly pulled out and looked at Naruto with a blush before replying to Gaara "Uh yeah Otouto is fine, just uhm ask Deidara to send some food up for us" "Okay I guess" Kyuubi could here Gaara's footsteps depart. "N-naruto, I-Im so so sorry" Kyuubi cried as he pulled Naruto's little body in his arms. He took his 16-year-old brothers innocence away. He defiled the poor angel. How could he? He had to talk to cousin Deidara about this. Naruto looked at him dazed before smiling as he hugged his older brother. Nuzzling the teens cheek affectionatly he said

"It's okay Kyu, I'm not mad at all, at least I know that my first loved me." he said. His tail swished back and forth happily as he hugged Kyuubi tightly."You helped me a lot, for that I'm grateful." he whispered. Gaara walked down the stairs, thinking about the fact he had just seen Kyuubi and Naruto having s*x. He had thought the smell of a*ousal coming from the room had only been Naruto's heat, and each room is completely sound proof since everyone deserves privacy. He had opened the door to see if Naruto needed anything, only to see Kyuubi balls deep in Naruto. Shivering Gaara walked to Deidra's room ans walked in. "Diedra Naruto-chan and Kyuubi would like some food please" he said

**AU: SORRY EVERYONE THIS IS A NOTE FOR A STORY IDEA I HAVE AND WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME HELP ON. ANYO E WHO ENJOYS KLAINE, (KURT X BLAINE) IM CREATING A GLEE STORY AND COULD USE AN RP PARTNER SO IFF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP! THAANKS FOR READING MY STORIES AND FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY REVIEWS! R&R PLEASE AND AGAIN PM IF YOU'RE INTERESTED THANK YOU!**


End file.
